Winnie and Vince or is it Jesse?
by reader71
Summary: Winnie is immortal. But she got tired of waiting for Jesse and moved. Now she's in Chicago and she sees the Tuck's. Jesse still loves her. To bad she's with Vince. The mortal. Chapter 3 up!
1. New Life and Old Friends

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tuck Everlasting. Unfortunately I don't own any stories. Except for the one I'm working on. But that one most likely get published. But hey a girl can dream right?**

**Hello! This is the first Tuck Everlasting story I've ever done. I hope I don't truly suck. Just so you know my picture of Winnie is Alexis Bledel. The girl who played her in the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

New Life and Old Friends

WPOV

I shaded my eyes and walked through the town.

My new town.

Actually it was a city. Chicago in 2006. My curly brown hair bouncing up and down as I walked.

I had to say there were many things I missed about my old life. But the clothes were not one of them. I felt so free instead of wearing those tight stuffy dresses my mother had once found so charming.

Ick.

Now I was accustomed to wearing outfits like the one I had on. A almost too short black skirt with pink poke a dots and a tight pink tank top.

As I saw a boy with that long-ish brown hair I had once love my heart did a flip. But it turned out to just be another teenager who gave me a pleased looking once over. I tried not to vomit right there in the street.

About fifty years ago I had tired of waiting for Jesse and the rest of my once beloved Tuck's. And had moved around endlessly. Seeing sights and breaking the hearts of all men who tried to chase me.

My dear parents had passed away ages ago. But not before once again trying to openly screw me. They had set up a tombstone for me as there last act. Saying that I had been a wife and a mother. Not just their runway daughter who still shamed them. Even to their death they still thought me a disappointment and felt the need to cover up my independent act.

I had waited until seventeen to turn myself immortal. That way it would be easier to bluff my age up to eighteen. I had looked for him for ages. Now I only got my hopes up subconsciously. Not once did I actually admit that I still loved Jesse Tuck.

I really didn't admit it in front of Vince. He was the only heart I hadn't broke. I had met him a year ago when I first moved to Chicago. He was a freshman at The University of Chicago. And I was a girl he met at a club.

I had been surprised a day after that when he called. I had told him the story I told everyone. I had left my parents house the day I turned eighteen. I had moved to Chicago and bought a very cheap apartment. And now bused tables to earn a living and to pay the rent.

The busing tables part was true. So was the apartment. The only thing was the parents. And that I had originally moved from France.

I knew that someday I would have to move away and break his heart but at the moment I knew that I loved him just a little bit. I knew that if I began to love him more it would break my heart when once again I had to leave.

I ran the rest of the way to work. Knowing that I was already late for my lunch shift at work. Vince was going to meet me here today. Coming to pick me up for our dinner date tonight. I absolutely couldn't wait but at the same time I was mentally scolding myself for getting so attached.

I ran into the up scale restaurant I worked at. The Rose it was called. A lot of people with a decent amount of money eating together. The hostess uniform was a tight short black dress. Which I hated wearing. I had enough guys giving me The Stare. It did not help that this dress made me look gorgeous. As I put on my makeup, dark red lip stick, eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow, I couldn't help but notice that I was truly stunning. I let my hair fall down my shoulders as I walked out the door of the employees only room and into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

From there I walked into the room where the guest sat in their booths and table.

It wasn't until later, almost at the end of my shift that Vanessa the closet thing I had to a work friend came over and whispered into my ear, "The boyfriend I forgot to break up with last night at dinner is here. Could you cover for me for like fifteen minutes? Any longer and I've lost my touch."

I nodded. I still had half an hour until Vince got here. And Vanessa was always quick with her breakups. She was juggling about six guys at the moment.

With my approval Vanessa cracked her knuckles and walked to the door.

I gave a chuckle and walked over to the nearest table. Not even bothering to look at the people I was waiting on.

"Hello," I said looking at the pen and paper I had in my hand, "My name is Winnie and I'll be your hostess for the night. Can I get you something to drink?"

There was a silence. Such a long one I almost raised my head up.

But then I heard a voice I believed didn't exist anymore, "Winnie is that you? Winifred Foster?"

And with that. My world was once set in a tailspin

**Review and I will update. Sorry if I got anything wrong in the story. It's been a long time since I read the book or watched the movie.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	2. Sory Seems So Small

1**Disclaimer: Tuck Everlasting is cool but I'm not sure I'd like to own it. I mean own a book must be tough. Especially if that book is a classic like Tuck Everlasting. But then again. It might be cool.**

**So her is my next chapter. All I have to say is review people. It's not nice not to give me feedback. It makes my angry. And good things do not happen to dear Winnie, Jesse, and poor clueless Vince when I am angry. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sorry Seems So Small

WPOV

I slowly raised my head up. Wishing for the first time in my life that I could disappear into thin air.

They were all there.

Jesse and Miles sitting on one side. Looking annoyingly like brothers and also annoying like they had the minute they left, for what I thought would be forever. They were attracting a lot of stares from the women population of the room. Especially Miles. Mae and Angus on the other. Looking like the proud parents they were. They were all looking at me as if there moths would never lift off the ground. Jesse looked like he wanted to run over to me and spin me around and around he was smiling so hard.

Lovely. Time to break his heart.

I blinked a few more times the was probably necessary. Wishing that after I stopped they would be gone. I know it sounds cruel but I needed them to be gone. I couldn't live my life with them here.

But that couldn't stifle what came out of my mouth next, "Oh. My. God." with that I ran over to change my clothes and leave as fast as possible.

This was not turning out to be a good day.

I changed quickly out of my dress and back into my previous outfit. Making sure to rub off my dark lip stick and putting on the pink that almost matched the pink poke a dots.

It was after that, that Vanessa rushed the employees locker room, "Hey," she said standing by the door as I applied my makeup, "why did you freak?"

I shook my head. Still to stunned for words, "It's nothing. Hey Vanessa my shifts over in fifteen minutes. Could you cover for me for that long?"

She must have seen the pleading in my eyes because she agreed quickly and didn't ask any questions. Then we both walked out. Me almost hyperventilating. This was not going to be pretty.

And then it got worse.

Because who could be waiting for me at the door but my current boyfriend.

Vince.

Just as Jesse was getting up to talk to me I reached the doorway. Before I could stop him Vince picked me up in a hug that could only signal _she's with me._ Then he gave me a nice kiss on the mouth.

So.

Not.

Good.

Okay time to leave.

After he finally let me go I was able to murmur a , "Hi honey." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed my leather jacket from the hook I had earlier put it on.

After I shrugged into my jacket Vince and I prepared to leave the restaurant. Before the door closed completely I saw him.

Jesse.

Standing there completely still looking more hurt then I would have thought was possible for any man. Was Jesse.

And before the door shut completely I was able to mouth one single thing to him _'I'm sorry.'_ And I really was.

I was also thinking it was time to move.

**Do you like it? Do you hate? Tell me, tell me. Must know. Need reviews. At least a couple. Or this will be the last update for a long, LONG time. Hoped you liked it, hoped you loved it.**

**Carly ;)**


	3. Wake Up

1**Disclaimer: I am about to go out for the school musical which happens to be Oklahoma. Does anyone know what the play Oklahoma is about?** **Because I have absolutely no** **idea. My annoying best friends made me do it. Die friends die. Okay so anyway what I do know is the main guy characters name is Curly. Who names their child Curly? I mean seriously people.**

**Oh my god I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have a severe case of writers block! And am currently writing two other stories. It's hard to keep up. This chapter is very short like all my other. Sorry about that too.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Wake up

I woke up that morning, Vince was already gone as I knew he would be. I wrapped my thin dark blue sheet around my bare body and walked to the shower. I didn't have anything to do today so I was just going to hang out in the city. Go to a museum you know nothing really interesting. All I really wanted to do was get my mind off the Tuck's.

I let the searing hot water cleanse my skin. Every time I though of Jesse I thought of the life I had once lived. Victorian properness had always been lost on me. I didn't get the idea of stifling things you believed in to get yourself a husband.

When the women's rights movement had come I had been front row center. It wasn't even a question. Men were nice to have around but they didn't define me. I didn't believe that a woman needed a man to be whole. But they could want one.

Just like I wanted one. Wanted him so bad it hurt. But the man I wanted didn't happen to be the one I had. It was the one who left me in the life that didn't exist anymore. I wasn't the same and I knew it. And that was the problem.

I opened my closet. It didn't hold even close to the amount of clothes I had accumulated over the years. Those were in a huge storage facility.

I pulled on a flowing short sleeved black dress that ended abruptly at my knees, a knit red hat that my curls splayed out of, a red belt with a dull looking gold buckle, and so many red necklaces I couldn't keep count. I pulled on some red high, high heels and walked out of my bedroom.

I made some way to strong coffee which I downed as soon as it was done. I looked into my bathroom mirror and put on a light amount of makeup while brushing my teeth.

I grabbed one of the books that were stacked high on about every flat surface and was about to head out. I loved having my own apartment, I loved knowing that I was free, free of my mother, free of obligation, free of rules, free of who I used to be.

Now I could just be me.

I swung the door open and then swung it back closed. I knew the man who was currently leaning against the opposite wall of the hall.

That was Jesse.

Damn it.

I soon realized I couldn't just sit in my apartment waiting for him to leave. I mean we were both going to live forever! It could take awhile before he caved.

I groaned and open the door. And there he was and let me tell you he did not look ugly. Especially in these new twentieth century clothes. I mean the boy could dress. He look gorgeous.

What a shock!

I bit my lip, "How did you find me Jesse?" I asked quietly. Suddenly becoming very interested in my shoes. Which didn't not help the fact that he was still so much taller then me.

"I wasn't looking for you. I went back to Tree Gap . . . but the headstone I thought you were dead.," he said quietly looking at me with studying eyes.

I whipped my head up, "I wasn't just going to sit there and knit for a hundred years waiting if you would come along. I mean don't you think it would raise some questions? And did you really think my clueless parents were going to let me remain a unmarried spinster Jesse? They had know idea what happened to me. They were going to marry me off the first chance they got," tears that I hoped were gone came rising to my eyes. I hated the way I felt around him. The feeling of being safe was foreign to me. Never with anyone besides him was I able to let my guard down.

"You still could have left something anything, I thought you were dead Win do you have any idea how horrible that feeling was? The feeling of utter hopelessness," he sounded a little angry now himself.

"Yeah Jesse you know I do. You want to know why I left Tree Gap," by now I was just full on screaming, "they were planning to send me to some old deaf guy. I had gotten myself out of every marriage proposal they had thrown at me. So they decided not even to tell me until the night before. This man was older then my grandmother had been when she kicked off. And they wanted me to live with him and have kids with him. They wanted me to have my first time with someone who was old enough to be my great grandfather." By now tears were streaming down my face. I had jumped out of my bedroom window that night. And I never saw my parents again.

Jesse stared at me for a moment. And then he did a most surprising thing. He grabbed and wrapped his arms around my waist. And I sobbed into his shirt.

"Never Winnie," he kept whispering, "never again."

**DO NOT GET EXCITED! This will not last for long. It is going to get worse before it get's better. And believe me it's going to get A LOT worse! Stay tuned and watch out for Vince. He might be something none of guesses.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


End file.
